


Before the Flame

by Spacecarrots



Series: Inferno [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: ItsNotAsBadAsTheTagsImply, Kinda, Religious Themes, Short Story, That other robot with cowboy accent that liked a lady bot is dead, and so is the hero of infinite patience and good intentions, pre-Great War, yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: A pre-war memory by firelight





	Before the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Me, looks at y’all making Inferno a devoted autobot goodie goodie: whEN WILL U LEARN UR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES

The burning was what was right and proper. It took place out of bounds of heavily populated areas to protect the innocent from being caught in its cursed flame, but however not so far out that those who followed the blaze could smell the scorched metal and fiber. These nights were black and orange. Black smoke, blackened metal plating, and paper. All faded from black to back up into the dark sky back to the All Spark to redeem themselves a new unblackened spark. They stood, the once firefighters, around a writing pool of flame. They said it was to form a barrier between the sanctity of the council, and those that sought to destroy all they had achieved. After all, Inferno would not have been here, doing what was right and proper, if not for the function. 

 

A sympathizer, thought long dead, awoke in the pyre, and screamed a wild and unhinged scream that sang a sickening song against the dancing flames. 


End file.
